Can't Keep My Hands Off You
by Shikamaru's lazy twin
Summary: Ichigo was in love with Shiro. Shiro didn't even know who Ichigo was. Can one detention change these boys lives forever... Or just make everything worse.


Hello I wrote this story as part of a bet with my friend and now I give it life.

If you find part recognizable to you I found the basics of this from a story I read awhile ago about shiro meeting ichigo for the first time in detention and fucking him so yah .

I can't seam to find that story any where so if you find it tell me please I would love to read it again.

I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

Can't Keep My Hands Off You

A Shiro/Ichigo One-shot

* * *

"Ah, Shiro! Harder! Oh, right there! Ngh, more!" White fingers wound around tan hips, leaving purple and blue bruises on the skin they touched. He reached his hand up, dragging his nails down the older man's chest, red trails following in their wake.

He tossed his head back, his messy, orange hair plastered against his forehead like a wet rag. The action sent droplets of sweat flying, his brown eyes darkened with lust and glowing in the dark room. The man above him pounded into him harder as he writhed in a hot pleasure, twisting the sheets in his fists like it was a lifeline as he arched hard off the bed with the force of the thrusts from the other man.

Gold eyes were watching him as he found his own chocolate orbs shut tight as he let loose curses and animalistic sounds that made the other shudder and move into him at an even faster rate.

He could hear all the humiliating moans, groans, grunts, mewls, and wails that spilled from his lips, bouncing off the walls as the bed shook with their love-making effort, the headboard thudding against the wall it rested upon.

Normally he would hate himself for letting such sounds of submission come out of his mouth but for right now he didn't give a care in the world as long as this pale god kept giving him this euphoria of pleasure.

Shirosaki, already on the edges of ecstasy, took hold of both of Ichigo's legs, throwing one over his shoulder and brought the other up over his other shoulder as he thrust faster, harder, deeper into his lover.

A scream was ripped from Ichigo's throat, spilling from his lips as he arched hard, his jaw slack and his fists tied into the sheets.

Shiro chuckled and leaned over the younger male, capturing his swollen pink lips in a passionate kiss, tongue thrust into the depths of his warm cavern. Ichigo fought weakly for dominance, but one sharp thrust into his sweet spot sent him into a writhing mess of ecstasy and he meekly gave up, instead just pushing up into Shiro's warm chest.

"Shiro. Shiro! Please fuck me harder Shiro! It feels so good!" Ichigo moaned into the albino's ear, nibbling on it for added pleasure and laving at a love bite he had inflicted on the other's neck earlier on that night.

Suddenly, leaning over the orange haired boy and pushing his legs up until his knees rested on either side of his head. He maneuvered a hand between their sweat-soaked bodies, grabbing a firm hold of Ichigo's weeping erection.

Shiro began to pump it effortlessly, pounding harder into the warm heat wrapped around him. With one, last, deep thrust, he growled loud, falling over the edge and curving his nail into the slit of Ichigo's weeping erection.

The albino threw his head back, a loud howl torn from his sore throat. Blinding, white-hot pleasure covered them like a blanket, white flashing before their eyes as they hit their climax.

Shiro released Ichigo, pulling out with a soft pop and crawling up to snuggle with his lover. Ichigo smiled eyes half-lidded as he pulled the other close to him. Drowsily, Shirosaki captured Ichigo's bruised lips in a sweet, gentle kiss, releasing him with a simple, quiet 'I love…'

Ichigo sat up, eyebrows furrowing.

"What was that?" Shiro tilted his head confused at the question Ichigo asked of him before responding.

"I said, I love..."

* * *

Shooting up from his bed sat Ichigo Kurosaki his body covered in a cold sweat as he sat up on his bed a groan coming from his lips when the morning sun's rays spilled from the window, sending rippling hot light into his clenched eyes.

"God dam it! Every night I have the same fucking dream!" He yelled to himself as he remembered what had gone on in his latest night adventure.

Ichigo Kurosaki was a 16 year old boy who was a junior at Karakura High School.

Since he started High School he found himself having a crush on the schools resident bad boy Shirosaki Ogihci.

Shirosaki was a known delinquent and a senior at Ichigo's school. He was an Albino with the most amazing eyes Ichigo had ever seen.

They were black where there should have been white with golden pools that hunted Ichigo's every movement.

Ohhh… and those golden pools could make Ichigo heart in a heartbeat no matter what.

Ichigo shook his head trying to clear the eyes of his crush out of his mind.

For some strange reason Ichigo had found himself drawn in by this bad boy and although Shiro didn't even know who Ichigo was, Ichigo had found himself head over heels in love with the albino.

As he got up and started to get ready for school a cry rang though out the house.

Well… not a cry really.,, It was a battle call (yell).

"ICHIGO!" Issin yelled the name like it was the end of the world as he flung open the door to his son's room and he came at Ichigo with a flying kick.

Ichigo dodged the kick and grabbed his father's leg, using it as leverage to throw his father against the wall. Before his father could recover, Ichigo swiftly kicked him in the gut.

"What the fuck!" He kicked him in the gut again. "Can't I go to school without you bloody attacking me every bloody morning?"

"Nice…kick…son…" Issin wheezed out as he clutched his stomach before crumpling into a ball asking his wife where he went wrong in raising three children.

"Crazy bastard…" Ichigo mumbled, slinging his bag over his shoulder and grabbing his homework off his desk before heading down stairs and out the door barely remembering to say bye to his two sisters as he left for a new day at school.

He grumbled the entire walk to school, nothing like being attacked by your dad first thing in the morning to put you in a sour mood and after the dream he had last night and every night before that. Oh yah he was not in the mood for any shit today.

His friends immediately picked up on it and asked what happened.

"Just my crazy old man plus I just can't sleep." He would tell all of them so that they would leave him alone.

Renji would then look at his longtime friend.

Out of all of Ichigo's friends Renji was the only one to know about him being in love with Shirosaki.

It had actually been a complete accident Renji finding out his secret.

Renji had seen him one day looking at Shirosaki longingly from across the lunch room and had demanded answers from Ichigo later.

Well more like tried to beat the answers out of his and with the fight that followed…

He was told when they both stood in the nurse's office covered in injuries.

Suddenly Ichigo felt himself bump into someone as the group was walking to class. Whatever he had bumped into was hard like steel as he found himself falling back and hitting the ground with his butt.

"What the fuck ya' doin' not watchin' were ya going." The albino growled out as he picked himself off the ground and glared at the berry that had just run into him.

A shiver trailed up and down Ichigo's spine as Shiro's voice played against his ears, making his face burn bright red and he picked himself of the ground trying to act natural around all his friends so as not to let them all know of his little secret.

He could see Renji's worried eyes watching him from the corner of his eye as if asking 'Are you going to be ok'

He nodded slightly in Renji's direction as he then turned his head back to Shiro and turned his eyes on him trying his best to glare at the man he was in love with.

"What the fuck does it matter to you Shiro. I can walk however I want to it's not your hallway." He said trying to hold back the shivers that were running through his body at the sight of those amazing golden orbs.

And the hard on they were causing him.

"You have guts kid. Now what I wanna know is who the shit are you?" Shiro said as he looked at Ichigo with a hint of respect and… was that lust in his eyes?

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and don't you forget it Shiro." Ichigo said as he found himself taking a step closer to Shiro trying his best to keep a level glare on his face as he looked up into the eyes of the man he loved.

"EVEYONE GET TO CLASS!" The teacher's yell rang thought out the hall way as he came marching up to Ichigo and Shiro who hadn't realized but there little standoff had gathered a crowed of students who had been waiting for a fight to break out.

"You two," The teacher then called out looking at Ichigo and Shiro, "Will meet me in my office after school for detention. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Ichigo and Shiro said at the same time and as both turned to head to their respective classes Ichigo saw a strange smile on Shiro's face as he looked at Ichigo before turning his back and heading off to class.

Ichigo stood there for a moment before doing the same and heading off to his class too.

* * *

Detention had soon taken place as Ichigo found himself sitting right next to Shiro as the teacher sat quietly at his desk doing paper work. Ichigo looked out the window, trying very hard not to think about the fucking hot man that was sitting right next to him.

Shiro had the same problem as he couldn't stop looking at the berry while keeping his hard on in check so that the teacher wouldn't see.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and another stepped in.

"Hey, the printer isn't working again."

The teacher, that had given the two of them the detention, sighed in annoyance. "Does it have paper?"

"Of course it does and it has ink too." The new teacher said, slightly annoyed that someone would think he wasn't smart enough to check that.

"Mr. Kurosaki and Mr. Ogihci stay here and behave until I get back." He said before fallowing the new teacher out of the room, the door clicking shut behind them.

Ichigo huffed in annoyance before looking out the window again. Damn this was boring.

Soon Ichigo could feel Shiro's breath touching his ear as he felt the butterflies in his stomach turning into a war zone and he could feel his face heating up from close contact with the albino man.

"Ya know Ichi?" Shiro whispered into Ichigo's ear as he nipped on the shell of his ear turning Ichigo's entire mind into goo.

Inhaling sharply, the orange head's eyes fluttered briefly and he felt the heat radiating off the golden eyed man behind him. Shivering slightly, Ichigo turned around in his seat and glanced up through his bangs to meet the almost glowing gold that was fixed on him.

Shirosaki crooked a finger, smirking devilishly.

"Well Ichi?" The albino asked his smirk widening as he saw the blush on the berry's cheeks.

If at all possible, the blush on Ichigo's cheeks deepened in color as he tried his best to speak. When he found that he couldn't form the words he just decided to slightly shake his head in answer to the albino.

"Aww, that's too bad ma' little berry." The albino said as his hands began to slowly unbutton the shirt of Ichigo's school uniform and his mouth started to nip at the orange haired teen's neck.

"Ya see I like ya for sum reason and you know what I do when I like sum thing Ichi?" Shiro asked as he started pinching Ichigo's nipples.

"N-no...I-I...s-sorry." He stuttered, lowering his gaze to stare at the floor.

Fuck, he really had to get a hold of himself before he started acting like a blushing high-school girl. A gasp flew from his mouth as a smooth, black nailed finger hooked under his chin, forcing him to lift his head and stare into those golden pools.

"I take what I like an' neva let it go." The albino practically purred, making shivers dance along Ichigo's spine as the other slipped his hand into Ichigo's pants and started kneading the raging hard on that he found there.

Ichigo couldn't believe his luck.

The center of all of his desires was touching him.

Shiro was touching HIM!

The love of his life was going to take him. Ichigo found himself on cloud nine at this point as he let go of everything and moaned as Shiro touched him.

"You likin' this ma berry." Shirosaki's voice murmured into his ear, and Ichigo trembled at the warm breath that washed over the side of his face making him blush even redder.

Ichigo nodded, not really caring what the other was saying. Shirosaki smirked and shoved Ichigo till his back was against the wall, quickly pinning him there with his body.

"Then I'm gonna take you right here ma sweet lil berry." Shiro whispered out to the room so only Ichigo could hear him well yet a soft echo came off the walls too making Ichigo feel so turned on.

Before he could say anything, Shiro pressed his lips to Ichigo's.

Ichigo felt Shiro's tongue press against his lips, demanding entrance that he immediately gave. He closed his eyes as Shiro's tongue plundered the inside of his mouth.

Ichigo pulled out of the kiss much to Shiro's annoyance. They looked at each other, panting slightly from the kiss.

Ichigo blushed deepened even more as he found that Shiro had somehow taken off his own clothing. "We can't do this here."

Shiro grinned. "Why not? We're alone and this way ya won't be bored."

"We're going to get caught if we keep goi-"

Shiro leaned down and began to nibble on the Carrot-top's earlobe, cutting of whatever protests he was going to say and making them fly out of the younger males head.

Shirosaki smirked, as he started snaking an arm around the orange head's waist, pulling him closer.

Ichigo's hands immediately pressed against his chest, pulling him closer as they felt there cocks rub together giving both males pleasure.

Ichigo's hands started to trail up Shiro's broad chest until they found their way to Shiro's hair. Grabbing on Ichigo then angled his head to deepen the kiss.

Chilled lips slanted over his, sucking his tongue into the Shiro's mouth, and he moaned quietly at the taste that sent a thrill through his blood.

Shirosaki let out a delighted purr as the orange head practically melted against him, his hands lowering to grip slim hips. Nipping at plump lips, he pulled back only slightly to catch his breath. He watched dark brown eyes slip open just barely as Ichigo panted with that delicious blush staining his cheeks.

Ichigo whined when Shirosaki pulled away, but was so excited for what was going to happen next he felt like he could die from happiness right now.

Shirosaki walked over to the teacher's desk and rummaged through it, cursing as he tried to find what he was looking for.

"Ha knew that Teach was a total perv." He called out as he smiled brightly finding what he was looking for, holding up the bottle of lube for Ichigo to see.

Ichigo predictably blushed at the sight. While part of his mind was reeling from shock that a teacher had lobe during school. A TEACHER! Dam what was the world coming to.

With a smirk, Shirosaki parted Ichigo's legs with his hands and drank in the sight. Firm, dripping cock and that tight puckered entrance just begging Shirosaki to plunder it.

Ichigo's automatic reaction was to reach down and cover himself from Shirosaki's leering eyed. Shirosaki tsked when he did so and tugged his hands out of the way.

"Na na Ichi I want to see all of ya." He called as he then lifted Ichigo up and put him on the floor he then parted the surprised teen's cheeks and gave a lick to the puckered hole.

"Aghh… Shiro!" Ichigo called out in pleasure, Shirosaki then shoved his tongue into his entrance, sucking at the sensitive skin.

A surprise gasp flew from Ichigo's mouth at the initial contact before warping into a deep moan as that tongue probed deeper, toying with his insides.

His arms tensed as he found pleasure when a finger was suddenly joining the tongue mapping out his insides. One quickly became two, and Shirosaki's tongue withdrew to give them more room.

"Nnghhh…Shi-Shiro st-sttopp… agghhh…we c-can't… " Ichigo tried to make Shiro stop as the albino.

"Nnngh.." Ichigo moaned out when Shirosaki slammed his fingers up to the third knuckle, effectively prodding at his swollen prostate and stopping any thought of telling Shiro to stop giving him this amazing pleasure.

"Mmm, you're delicious lil Berry." Shirosaki murmured before giving the orange head's ass a slight nip. A whimper was his response, and he wrapped his other hand around to stroke the dripping length hanging between Ichigo's trembling legs.

"Oh G-God! Pl...P-Please!" Ichigo cried out, clenching his eyes closed tight. His entire body was entirely too hot, the coil in his stomach tightened impossibly tight, ready to burst at any moment.

He couldn't take any more of this torturous teasing. Tensing when Shirosaki stood to press against his back, Ichigo glared lustfully back at the other.

Once Shiro believed he had stretched his berry out enough he pulled his fingers out.

Ichigo let out a loud whine at the sudden removal. He grabbing the lube and put a generous amount into his hand. He began to lubricate his now painfully hard member, which was beginning to leak precum.

Fully lubed, he rubbed the tip of his erection against the other's hole, earning him a seductive purr as the orange head waved his ass, begging for more.

"Ya ready ma berry?"

Shiro thrust in without waiting for an answer and buried himself hilt deep. Ichigo let out a loud cry at suddenly being full.

Shiro pulled himself out almost all the way before slamming into Ichigo's prostate has hard as he could, making Ichigo cry out again as he saw white spots invade his vision.

Angling his hips just right, as to keep hitting that spot, Shirosaki was pleased by the scream of pleasure that filled the classroom as he kept hitting the orange head's prostate. His thrusts reaching a maddening pace as he thoroughly abused that special gland.

Ichigo was only able to gasp and moan as one of Shirosaki's hands wandered over his torso, plucking and pulling at hardened nipples as he continued to pound into him with such force.

"Hah...Harder! F-faster!" He begged, legs trembling as he felt Shirosaki's teeth nibbling at the crook of his neck. Arching his back, his hips moved in time with the albino's thrusts as he wrapped an arm around the other's neck.

The albino started moving into his berry like Superman as he fucked him as hard and fast as he could.

All Ichigo could let out where a stream of strange noises as pleasure overwhelm his senses. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Shi-Shiro! I'm gg-gonna come!"

White exploded in his vision, starting a chain reaction that tingled through his body.

Ichigo felt himself cum all over Shiro's chest and his own chest. A few moments later he felt a warm feeling spread threw him as the albino came. They lay like that for a few moments before Shiro pulled out.

"Ya really are good Ichi." Shiro smirked.

Ichigo snorted, too tired to say anything.

* * *

The albino watched as the exhausted carrot-top fall asleep, not caring that he was still naked and lay out on the classroom floor covered and filled with cum. Shiro grinned as he started to snore lightly.

Shiro heard shoes clicking down the tile floor outside headed for the room. Acting quickly he pulled both his and Ichigo's paints back up and buttoned up Ichigo's shirt before doing his own. Grabbing the passed out teen around the waist he dragged him back to his seat.

Shiro shoved him into his seat when the door opened. Shiro jumped into his own seat just as the teacher walked through the door.

Opening the door the teacher saw that the orange haired teen had fallen asleep at his desk by the window while Shiro was looking at him with a glare on his face.

"Mr. Ogihci can you please take Mr. Kurosaki home please." He called out to the albino as he sat down at his desk.

The golden eyed teen groaned and sat up. "Alright sir."

Shiro then walked over to Ichigo and lifted him up a placed him on is back with Ichigo's legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck.

He then made his way out of the class room and shortly after out of the school.

* * *

After walking a bit the albino stopped as a nearby park and rested his berry on a bench before taking a seat on it himself placing Ichigo's head in his lap.

Pale, black nailed fingers slid through the mass of orange spikes, tracing the smooth skin at the other's temple as his gaze flitted over the enticing creature.

Pouty pink lips were parted slightly as he breathed, looking all too moist and inviting.

Thin orange brows twitched as a whispered moan flitted past the orange head's lips, making Shirosaki's grin widen.

How did he not know about this beauty before today?

Shiro didn't know the answer to the question but he did know that the berry was now his.

And he was never going to let him go.

Because after having a taste of the Strawberry…

He can't keep his hand off of him

Ichigo Kurosaki now belonged to Shirosaki

And it was going to stay that way for a long time.


End file.
